russelfandomcom-20200213-history
“GRAND KAPINOY WEEKEND” SERVES UP MASSIVE THROWBACK TO IBC CLASSICS
March 2, 2015 IBC-13’s Isang Bawat Channel 13: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend went down memory lane to pay homage to IBC-13’s best and most memorable programs, provided public service, fun activities, and the opportunity to meet and greet the network’s biggest stars in celebration of the 55th anniversary of Philippine television last Saturday and Sunday (February 28 and March 1). Thousands of people were unfazed by the heat to watch the live telecast of APO Tanghali Na! at the Marikina Sports Center. The noontime show paid tribute to IBC-13’s most memorable programs such as the sitcom Iskul Bukol are Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as TVJ; and T.O.D.A.S. with the reunited of Joey de Leon, Val Sotto, Richie D Horsie, Maribeth Bichara, Frieda Fonda and Jimmy Santos. APO Tanghali Na! also looked back on the hits, with a teen sweetheart Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo in Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess, AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man taking the stage. The mascot members of KapinoyLand are also performed. Popular Sunday youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! threw a grand concert party at the Marikina Sports Complex, with more than 100 Kapinoy Supertars, such as AJ Muhlach, Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Janella Salvador, Coleen Garcia, Mario Maurer, and Andre Paras taking part in the celebration. Hey it's Fans Day! also revisited the past 55 years of Philippine TV, with a homage to IBC-13’s teleseryes, to sitcoms, reality, talk, and variety shows. The program also marked the grand reunion of the cast members of T.O.D.A.S., Friends 4Ever and the rock band Eraserheads. On Saturday morning, the star-studded Grand Kapinoy Weekend was formally opened by IBC chairman Eric Canoy, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC executive-vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz and other network executives, stars Diether Ocampo, Robi Domingo, Claudine Barretto, Express Balita news anchors are Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, and MTRCB chairman Atty. Toto Villareal in a ceremony that was hosted by Maya Loves Sir Chief tandem Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Grace Nono also appeared in the said ceremony to perform Pinoy Ang Dating, the theme song of IBC-13’s 55th anniversary The Kapinoy Village at the QMC, where booths of several IBC-13 programs and channels were set up, also provided entertainment that catered to each member of the family. There were face painting services and cosplay characters for the kids, and carnival games and fortune telling for others. The celebration wasn’t only about fun and merriment as it was also marked with public service activities. Lingkod Bayan and DZTV Radyo Busyong 1386 conducted a medical mission, while Kapinoy Talent Center operated the Soup Kitchen. Booths of IBC news and current affairs programs under Media ng Bayan also offered free haircut, legal counseling, free cellphone charging, free massage, bingo games, among others. Filipino netizens also took part in the celebration by posting their thoughts on Twitter, making the hashtag #Kapinoy55Years the top nationwide trending topic on the social networking site over the weekend.